


Summer Vibe

by SSSSophiaLiam



Series: 【刘昊然/吴磊】 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSSophiaLiam/pseuds/SSSSophiaLiam
Summary: 短打一发完，无糖的流水账，occ归我
Relationships: 昊磊
Series: 【刘昊然/吴磊】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832476
Kudos: 2





	Summer Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Summer Vibe

刘昊然在二楼的主卧嚼着牛肉干操纵着小人儿在地图里漫无目的地跑，八月的天，空气里都带着粘。窗户打开了一点，夏风冲进来拍拍他从门边溜走，只带走了他的一点燥热。

门铃响了一下，刘昊然看了眼身上的背心，抓起恶斗T恤套在身上下楼开门。

新房客来了，他想。

吴磊拉着三个箱子艰难的从车道边儿穿过，白色SUV霸道地停在车道正中间，只留下两边窄窄的路。他小心地不让箱子刮到车门，也避开草坪，艰难地往门口走。一身热汗从劲瘦背脊淌下去，有种说不透的痒。他洁癖，尤其在夏天，身上出一点点汗就要冲进淋浴间。

但他已经快一天一夜没洗过澡了，想到这个，吴磊就更不舒服。从北京飞来要十三个小时，他延误体质发作，跟所有家人亲戚狐朋狗友say bye之后发现飞机延误，一等就多花了五个小时。

吴磊之前只通过微信和他的新房东聊过天。对方给他看了一小段视频，低沉的男声带他从一楼的客厅厨房看到二楼的客房，简单介绍了一下布置和价格。吴磊不喜欢讨价还价，觉得房子还不错就直接签了对方发的合同。名字是Turbo的房东头像是只小狗，几乎不发朋友圈，半年内只能看到他看海的背影和两只红彤彤的龙虾，让人摸不着头脑。不过，喜欢小狗的不会是坏人吧。

大概是个现充，吴磊猜。他站在门口反复核对墙上的号码，茫然又有些紧张。长时间的飞行和周转让他精神不振。他坐在一只箱子上，对新学期和新房子有的那些期待暂时被疲惫打败。

刘昊然趿拉着老头儿拖鞋打开门，一股劲风穿过门口清瘦的白衣男孩儿打在他心口，嬉笑着从后窗逃走。

嗨，吴磊冲他笑了笑。我是那个Leo。

你、你好。刘昊然好了挺久的磕巴急性发作，脑子里有点空。朋友圈里骑车的吃香辣蟹的抱金毛的好看少年站在他面前了，额发汗湿，耳朵晒成番茄一样的通红，跟他握了个手。

刘昊然以前读到过，有种病叫联觉症。

当日午后是人工橘子糖，夏风像化了一半的薄荷冰淇淋，而面前这个人让他听到淡粉色桃子汽水的空瓶互相磕碰的声音。

刘昊然站在门口看他的时候花了五分钟进行了简短的自我介绍，应用数学辅修CS读大三，刚实习回来，来美国第三年。头像是家里的小狗，目前留在河南老家。吴磊眨眨眼说我跟你一个大学，我叫你师哥吧。刘昊然被那俩字儿打了下胸口，心乱跳。

“一楼就这样，可以带朋友回来，喝完酒你收拾好就行。”刘昊然单手提着他的一个30寸托运箱上楼。吴磊被他按在沙发上拿着可乐发呆，他也确实累了，一口冰凉的碳酸饮料下去从舌尖到胃底打了个舒服的寒颤。

吴磊拿着空杯子去洗，听到他讲话清清嗓子喊他，“我不喝酒，师哥。” 说着打开冰箱，柜门上两瓶夏多内，一打德国啤酒。

被喊了师哥的虎牙先生力拔山兮气盖世，自己把三个大箱子抬到了他卧室里。

浴室里没来得及买浴帘，刘昊然喊他去自己房间里洗。他突如其来的热情好客没有让吴磊不适，小洁癖欢呼着去洗澡了。

刘昊然听着自己浴室里的水声总觉得像在做梦。他打电话叫了个14寸的夏威夷，店员笑着问今天怎么不是medium。他咳嗽了下，语气里有种莫名其妙的害羞，讲，今天是两个人。

吴磊的房间没有铺床，一人一半披萨吃完，他打着饱嗝把三个大箱子都拆开就困了，一点儿想收拾的心思都没有。他忘了告诉妈妈床是单人的，妈妈塞进箱子的压缩包拆开来像一团巨大的白色蚕丝炸弹。白色的被芯和蓝色的被罩瘫在箱子上跟他差不多颓废。

他蹲在那儿，刘昊然慢腾腾走到他身后，“上一个房东是妹子，床你睡不够长。今天要不你睡我床，我睡沙发。明儿车你去宜家挑床。”

吴磊从善如流，睡觉之前又冲了下才换上新睡衣，吹风机呼呼的吹着模糊了他的声音。他讲，谢谢哥。

刘昊然手底下飞快的敲击着茶轴键盘，在游戏世界里奔跑厮杀，屏幕蓝光下脸红的奇怪。

他到底说的是师哥，还是叫我哥了。

吴磊不知道有没有倾盖如故，刘昊然开始相信一见钟情。


End file.
